


I Want You 'Til The World Stops Turning.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: AUs and One possible reality, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Katie smut fics. </p><p>Not real. </p><p>Katie/John,<br/>Katie/Anton,<br/>Katie/Kirsty,<br/>Katie/Helen,<br/>Katie/Erin,<br/>Katie/Darcey,<br/>Katie/OFC (Pat),<br/>Katie/OFC (Phantom),<br/>Katie/OFC (Reena),<br/>Katie/OFC (Liz).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Katie/John

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the only one that would potentially happen, but leave me be okay? I'm a romantic, it's not real, it's fantasy.

"I need you now..."

The softness of the words does not hide the need and John's smirk is instant as he leads Katie away from the cameramen drinking coffee and waiting, they seem to have accepted that Katie will want time with John, she's been away from him for a long time and all the evidence points to the fact that she needs him in a way they can't possibly show. Her greeting had needed to be cut away from after all. The door shuts behind them and, despite the way that Katie manages to look completely innocent, she is on him in seconds. He doesn't fight, why would he, she's his wife. Instead he backs her up onto his desk, sitting her there to take a moment to look at her, there's a wildness in her eyes he hasn't seen in weeks and he can't help but smile at the low whine that escapes her. 

"You really are... incredible."

His words are soft even as he moves to push clothes from her body, aware only of her hands tearing at his clothes, neither of them can control this, after weeks alone they need this more than ever before. It turns from sweet to nothing but need and he is aware only of her voice, her incredibly sensual moans of need. His hands coast over her body, easily finding all the usual sensitive parts of her body, some places that people would expect, others they wouldn't, and yet, as he claims her mouth again he can feel her begin to keen softly, need has turned into want and he lifts her from the desk, making his way to the wall and pinning her there, hands coasting over her incredible, lithe legs and up, finding her arching to him in seconds, her body pressed to his with every low moan of need, is too tempting and he gives in, his face buried in her breasts, his instinct to take her, right there, right now, is all he can think about, and he does, enjoying the definitive howl of pleasure. All he can think is 'Mine'.


	2. Katie/Anton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, pure fiction/fantasy. Takes place in an AU where John is not a thing... so don't scalp me, okay?

To rumba was something that Anton hated... but this time, with the way that Katie spoke, and moved... he loved every second. Training was difficult but splendid. Spending hours with Katie, a woman who seemed both incredibly sure of her sexuality but also incredibly shy and reserved, was not a problem, but finding a way to reassure her about how utterly beautiful she was... was hard. He knew he had to keep her happy, keep her smiling, keep it fun but every time they moved together his mind was distracted, longing flowing through him. 

Saturday came and the dance went... utterly perfectly, the dress was both flattering and yet utterly sensual and alluring, and Katie seemed relaxed as they began, the meeting in the middle of the dance seemed to spark something and Katie's usually shy demeanour changed, she became nothing but sensual and alluring and every time she touched him he was tempted to throw the rest of the dance and just drag her backstage, he did not act on it, he wanted the win but he wanted Katie too. Backstage, they did the usual reaction shots, the impulse to pick Katie up too strong to ignore, Katie's tiny yelp of surprise bringing laughter from both of them. The shots done they returned to the filming studio, neither daring to touch one another. Results went by and reactions came again, then, finally, they were finished. Katie had moved away, shooting him a look of pure 'follow me' and he did, making use of the fact that, for once, Katie had her own dressing room. The door shut, locked behind them and they stood, silently, before Anton's reserve finally broke, his lips pressing to Katie's even as he backed them up, placing her on the sofa and kneeling, his hands on her back and tangled in her hair, pulling her deeper, closer, wanting more. The softness of the catch in her breath did nothing to stop him and Anton pushed forward further, breaking away only when Katie began to sob. 

"Kate..."

"Sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just... Why me?"

"Why you... Kate... you are marvellous, you have a fantastic sense of humor and I..."

His voice breaks even as he speaks, wiping tears from her cheek. 

"I love you."

"Anton..."

"I mean it."

His voice is low, rough and he moves to kiss her again, his arms tight around her, pulling her into his lap, pressing kisses to her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, lips. The faltering hitch in her breathing tells him to continue and he moves to kiss his way down her neck, finally undoing the dress, his hands covering every inch of her bared skin, the tiny wince of pain draws a soothing noise from him and he smiles softly. 

"So.. beautiful."

"Anton..."

Katie's voice is rough, husky now and she speaks softly. 

"Just... stop talking."

He smirks, strokes her cheek and kisses her again. 

"You sure?"

"Please..."

The one word he can't ignore, his lips press to hers again and he claims her, fully, his hands trailing up, over her back, pulling her fully against him, the low noise of need rising from the back of her throat turns him on all the more and he pours all the love he feels into the kiss, his hands moving over every inch of skin, his lips finally leaving hers to press kisses down over her body, his pause at her breasts draws only another keening sound and he moves lower still, feeling her tense and looking up, locking eyes with her and smiling softly, his voice low. 

"My Proms Queen... so beautiful."

He can feel her breath catch and moves back up her body, his lips brushing her ear as he whispers 'I love you, my darling', his eyes meet hers and he smiles, adding a softer 'So gorgeous, so incredibly sexy...' and nuzzling her neck lightly, drawing a soft sigh from her as she relaxes, his smile quirks up a little more as he presses a steady line of kisses lower, noting the ease with which she lets him lay claim to her, hands brushing lovingly over her inner thighs, nudging them apart just enough to gain what he wants, her hands cover his, then one comes to rest in his hair, urging him on with a soft mewl. He smiles, he was waiting for a sign to go on and now he has it. His lips close slowly around her clit and she arches, a sharp intake of breath escaping her even as he continues, pressing onward gently, each touch a caress of wanting and longing. Even as she finally shatters under him he's there, arms tight around her, lips pressed to her forehead. 

"That's my girl, my Kate."


	3. Katie/Kirsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU as hell, and yes, this is another different AU in which John doesn't exist and Katie isn't exactly the straightest lady...

The dance-off is painful, Katie knows exactly why she's crying this time. Kirsty, her dear, dear friend, is voted off. She doesn't wait for Anton this time, just flees, pushing through dancers to Kirsty, her arms locking fiercely around her, lips brushing Kirsty's ear. 

"I love you."

Kirsty smiles, kisses her cheek and speaks softly. 

"Just... win this thing for me, okay?"

Kirsty's voice breaks and when Katie is dragged away to talk about Kirsty she moves away, shutting herself in Katie's rooms, she will wait for her there. 

Katie arrives, her voice breaks as she speaks. 

"I'm sorry..."

Kirsty moves on sheer instinct, shuts then locks the door and pushes Katie back against it with shaking hands, pulling away clothes and pressing kisses to Katie's neck, her voice rough as she speaks. 

"Just... let me..."

Katie's breath catches as she realizes what Kirsty means and she nods, biting her lip in such a way that Kirsty can't help but lower her kisses, pressing fiercely tender kisses to her breasts and lower, slipping to her knees and dragging a leg over her shoulder, laying claim to the woman who keeps insisting she isn't sexy and yet drives her wild every single night. Katie's breath catches and she arches, a hand pressing into Kirsty's hair, urging her on. Kirsty does not let her go for even a second, pushing her for what she wants, not leaving her alone even as she arches and cries out, a hand covering her mouth to silence the scream. Kirsty pulls back only when she has marked Katie as hers, moving to press Katie against the door again, her lips at her ear. 

"You are the sexiest woman alive, don't you dare forget it."


	4. Katie/Helen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU. Again. Yes, it's a different AU. No Katie's not straight. It's a fantasy.

"KATIE..."

Helen rushes to hug the other woman, she had seen the woman's reaction to how the judges talked about her performance and it hurts to see Katie cry. She can't help but speak honestly. 

"I thought you did beautifully."

"They were right... I'm not made for Latin."

"Doesn't stop them being wrong about those lines... Katie... they were... stunning."

Helen's voice cracks and she laughs softly. 

"See? You made me emotional."

Katie's smile is soft as she hugs Helen again, the two stay like that until Helen's performance and then, after the results, she races to hide, not aware of being followed until the door locks behind her, Helen's arms tight around her waist, the smaller girl's face pressed against her back as she cries, eventually pulling away to sit, face in hands and breathing heavily. Helen is at her side in seconds. 

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because I can't stand watching you cry alone..."

Helen's voice is soft as she adds. 

"I can't help but want to protect you..."

"You? Little mousey Helen?"

"Mice can bite."

Helen's pout is teasing and she smiles when Katie laughs, the sudden way Katie kisses her drawing a soft mewl from her. Katie pulls back as if to run and Helen pulls her back, kissing her fiercely. 

"Don't... don't run away."

Katie pauses, considers her words then... with a growl.. kisses Helen again, Helen gives herself fully to Katie, letting the woman's hands run over her body without a fight, her body arching to Katie as the woman's lips claim her own again, her fingers pressed firmly against Helen's clit then inwards, the pressure building slowly until she can't help screaming Katie's name, her body slumping into Katie's again as she falls back, Katie's smirk all too clear. 

"Such a noisy girl."

"Says the woman who finally took control of her destiny."

Helen's voice is soft and she smiles, kissing Katie again. 

"You have some skills."


	5. Katie/Erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY AU. Neither married, neither straight. Still just me fantacizing. AU in which female dancers are paired with female celebs. Essentially a 'What If' scenario.

The challenge of being paired with a female partner was not one that Erin had ever minded, although it was hard not to smirk when she was gifted with the one woman who had shown real promise in the group dance, Katie had blushed but hugged her tightly at the launch. Weeks had passed since then and they had been challenged with a rumba. Erin had known the second Katie's nerves hit and moved instantly to pull her closer, hugging her tightly, her lips brushing Katie's ear. 

"Just relax... we can do this."

Katie had turned in her arms, the two now face to face, Katie's voice soft as she spoke. 

"I'm not afraid of the dance... I just...."

Katie's breath caught and she looked away and down, ashamed, her breath catching again as Erin's hand caught her chin and forced her to look at her, their lips inches apart. 

"I know."

The words were soft and, finally, Katie gave in to what she wanted, claiming Erin's lips with a force that stunned them both, Erin taking it further and moving them out of the camera's view into the hallway, her voice low and husky. 

"We have to film... but when they leave... we are definitely sorting this out once and for all..."

"I don't think I can stand to touch you with them in the room... people will know."

"So, let them... it's not our fault they put us together and we have such intense chemistry."

Katie sighs, nods and smiles. 

"Alright, I suppose so."

They get through the training days, and when the performance comes neither can keep the tension from radiating between them, Katie's breath catches as she moves into Erin's arms, the feel of Erin's lips at her ear and leg pressed firmly against her own draws a slight shiver from her and yet, she does not fall. They finish and the audience goes crazy, neither moves for a while, the judges seem stunned when they speak and when the results came in they had been quick to be saved. Neither had spoken much giving the replies to Claudia's questions, careful not to look at each other, and then they are free. Neither stops to think before they crowd into the same room. 

The door slams behind them and it takes moments for Erin to fumble for the lock, clicking it shut and simultaneously pulling Katie closer, neither of them wants to release the other and it's only when they release each other to undress it's clear that Katie is shaking, suddenly nervous. Erin smiles, kissing her again and pulling her closer, her hands sliding up over Katie's stomach and to her breasts, cupping, caressing and teasing them as she speaks. 

"You are so... fucking gorgeous."

Her accent has slipped and it just makes it all the harder for Katie to remember to breathe, they come back together easily, Katie finally giving in to what she's wanted to do for the whole week and pushing Erin fimrly back against the door, her hands moving to mirror exactly what Erin had done, touching, caressing, teasing, cupping Erin's breasts even as she claims Erin's lips as her own. Their legs tangle together even as Erin pulls Katie closer, neither can think long enough to move a hand and they end up pressing into each other with knees and legs locked together, Katie is the first to arch, the gasping mewl rasping at her throat, Erin smiling and breaking the kiss to latch firmly onto Katie's neck and suck, hard, leaving a love-bite that is sure to show. Katie's only reaction is a ragged moan, her nails scraping hard down Erin's back as she bucks again, the two moving in a unique rhythm all their own, first one, then the other hitting release until, eventually, neither can stand and they simply slump to the floor, Katie in Erin's lap, the two of them breathing heavily.


	6. Katie/Darcey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU in which neither is married, neither is straight and honestly... I blame Darcey's inability to even look at Katie sometimes.

"KATE..."

Katie turns at the call, smiling even as Darcey all but leaps on her, hugging her with wild abandon. 

"Well, hello to you too Darce..."

"I'm so glad you got through..."

"I could tell."

Katie's smirk is light all the same and she gives in and carries Darcey back to her rooms. Everyone had changed ages ago, she, however, had waited, knowing instantly from the look Darcey gave her that she should find an excuse to linger. The two are silent as Katie finally shuts and locks the door, her eyes bright even as she moves away, not glancing back at Darcey once as she begins to change. It is all too clear she's terrified of being rejected and Darcey waits until she can't stand it any longer, stripping away her own clothing, aware of just how boney and weak she looks and not caring, as she approaches, her arms wrapping around Katie as the woman finally breaks, sobbing pathetically. She pulls back only when Katie's breathing changes, settles, then turns Katie, her eyes locked directly onto Katie's her voice low and honest. 

"You are so... so beautiful."

"I don't... feel it."

Darcey's breath hitches at the words, her own eyes watering before she moves, pushing Katie back against the wall and kisses her fiercely, her voice husky when she pulls back. 

"Let me change that..."

Katie starts to speak until Darcey kneels, insistant hands dragging Katie's leg over her shoulder, pressing soft but firm kisses to Katie's inner thigh until she arrives where she most wants to be, her eyes locking instantly with Katie's as she latches onto her clit, their eye-contact broken only when Katie's eyes slide closed, hands coming to rest in Darcey's hair, Darcey's own hands slipping upward over Katie's body, anchoring her safely against the wall as she continues, her pace, when she sets it, is demanding and she smiles as Katie's moans turn to almost howls, the eventual scream not hidden for a second. Darcey doesn't stop however, kissing her way back up Katie's body to her lips, her fingers slipping instantly into Katie and drawing another mewl from her. The pressure of Darcey's fingers drives Katie to gasp and arch, Darcey's lips brushing her ear as she moves, neither can speak, the only sounds are Katie's weak mewls and Darcey's panting until eventually Katie's body arches, her left leg wrapping around Darcey to pull her closer. 

"Fuck... Darcey..."

Darcey smiles, bites down hard on Katie's collarbone and sucks firmly, her fingers only upping in pace until Katie eventually screams her name a second time. Neither had planned it, but it had felt so right.


	7. Katie/OFC (Pat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just a fantasy.

"I could use a..."

"Coffee?"

Pat is smirking as she produces the drink in question, setting it down on Katie's desk with a smirk, noting the look of surprise on Katie's face. 

"How did you..."

"Know? Katie, I've been watching you for four months now... I know when you get stressed, when you want nothing more than a hug, when you need coffee..."

"You actually care... don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Why? I'm just... I'm just a..."

"A beautiful woman whose smile makes my heart want to leap out of my chest, whose sobs make me feel like the world stopped turning..."

"What..."

"I love you."

The words come too fast for Pat to stop and she sighs, looks down and adds a softer 'I'll just... go'. 

"NO."

Katie grabs the other woman's wrist quickly, rising to move closer, their eyes locking before Katie breathes, and speaks softly. 

"Please... don't run away."

Pat stays silent, her eyes still locked on the door, she doesn't dare hope to believe she has a chance and then, Katie speaks, moving to pull her closer. 

"I need you."

Pat's eyes flick upwards then, meeting Katie's and, before she can think or stop herself, she's backed Katie to a wall and is kissing her, hard and fierce and passionately. Katie's only reaction is a smile as she pulls back. 

"Lock that door."

Pat's eyes flicker with amusement even as she does as she's told, Katie's arms lock tightly around her waist and she is turned, pushed back against the door and Katie's lips are pressed hard against her own, neither woman pulls back this time, lost in a haze of want, need and passion. Pat's hands skim up under Katie's shirt, one on her back, keeping her steady, the other teasing at Katie's breasts. Katie's breathing shudders to a halt and Pat smirks, moves to pull Katie closer and then tears at the buttons of Katie's shirt, Katie stunning her by simply dragging the shirt off over her head and throwing it aside. This is a side to Katie that Pat has never seen and she smiles, turning them to press Katie against the door, her lips brushing Katie's ear. 

"Mine."

Katie's breath catches again and Pat smirks, making use of Katie's silence to push her skirt up and out the way, hands trailing over Katie's inner thighs and teasing her until she emits a low noise, legs falling open and arches, allowing Pat to do what she wants. Pat smirks, lazily teasing at Katie's breasts through the simple bra she wore, lips and tongue licking and suckling until Katie arched again. 

"Stop fucking teasing."

Pat's smirk grows wider this time and she's soft-spoken when she responds. 

"Yes ma'am."

It takes moments to drag Katie from the door to the other desk in the room, pushing her to lie back before settling over her, lips and tongue again at Katie's, now bared, breasts, teasingly slow to settle before Katie arches with another moan. 

"I said stop teasing."

Pat smirks, moves lower slowly until she is knelt on the floor, Katie's legs over her shoulders and body arching for her. The first contact of lips to clit is rewarded with a loud moan, Katie already far too lost in the need she feels to even think about what others might hear. Her hands slam back against the desk behind her head and she grips tightly, arching further. Pat smiles, sets her pace and teases, instantly rewarded with another moan. It takes moments for Katie to hit her climax but Pat does not stop, her lips brush idily over Katie's even as she takes a second position, pulling Katie's leg over her hip and pushing firmly inwards. The same long fingers Katie had been staring at for weeks, no, months now, bringing her instantly into a second, rougher, climax, her scream rewarded with a kiss and Pat's arms around her as she finally sits up, her body pressed tightly to Pat's as she pants, breathless. 

"Jesus Christ Pat... you've been holding out on me."

"You never asked."


	8. Katie/OFC (Phantom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically A Riff on the whole Phantom Of The Opera Thing...

Panic was something that rarely struck when Katie presented the Proms and yet, with this year's performance, people had become rowdy, there was a threat that the usual happy nature of the proms would turn and... when they did, Katie would be trapped. 

A year before, Katie had had an assistant, someone who cared so greatly for her that they had risked their life. She had not been seen since and Katie had always thought, always known, that she was alive... but she had been forced out of where she used to work and live. 

Rumours of a Phantom abounded and yet... Katie didn't truly believe them... until she was faced with a possible riot. She had been hustled from her seat, hidden away where she would be safe and then people had begun to bang on the door, shouting, rowdy, trying to get in, Katie had, naturally enough, shrunk back and cowered, emitting a tiny yelp of shock when she was pulled through a mirror in the room, a gentle hand covered her mouth, soft lips brushing her ear. 

"Come with me..."

Despite all the rumours, Katie had agreed, her breath catching at the softness of the hand that took hers, the gentle way she was lead down through the halls inner, hidden works, until they emerged in a room, it was bright, lit by electricity and yet, the lights were soft, almost romantic. As Katie turned to look at the Phantom, the person who had saved her, her breath caught, she knew those eyes, she knew that voice... 

"Pat?"

The Phantom had stiffened, then nodded. 

"What happened... last I heard you'd..."

"That was a lie."

The Phantom spoke softly, a hand cupping Katie's cheek and brushing tears away, drawing her closer and into a tight hug, the same soft lips brushing her ear. 

"I'm here, I've got you."

"I've... missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Why the mask?"

Pat sighed then, with great reluctance, withdrew the mask. Scars covered her face, her eye was the only thing that had stayed the same. Katie's breath had stopped even as she moved to stroke the ruined cheek, her eyes watering. 

"Don't... don't cry."

"You were hurt... protecting me... Pat..."

"I told you... I love you."

"You left me behind..."

"To protect you."

Silence fell and the Phantom turned away, shame clear from the way her shoulders hunched and she sat, dejectedly. 

After a couple of moments Katie's hands slipped over her shoulders, her lips brushing Pat's ear gently. 

"You have me alone..."

There was a hint of promise in her tone and Pat smiled, turning, eyes locking on Katie's. 

"You still..."

"Want you... yes."

Pat had growled softly, low in her throat, pulling Katie down into her lap and claiming her lips, hands roaming Katie's body, her smile soft as Katie's breath caught. 

"Lose that fucking dress and come here..."

Her tone was different now, not soft, demanding but still loving. 

Katie had done as she was told, both shy and yet wanting what was about to happen. Once fully undressed she had moved closer, drawn to the same eyes that had looked at her with so much love. Pat had risen, backing Katie up, settling her onto a Sofa, her hands demanding as they caught at Katie's chin, forcing her to look up at her. 

"You would have to trust me..."

"I already do. Completely."

The words were all that Pat had wanted to hear, the woman pulling her up and pushing to the wall, pinning her arms over her head and keeping her pressed to the wall even as Pat's lips suckled insistantly at her breasts, her body arching as she let herself want the other woman again. Soft, nearly silent, sobs wracked her body and Pat paused, releasing Katie to pull her closer, her gentleness surprising Katie even as she spoke. 

"Don't cry..."

"I'm sorry I just... I've missed you. I love you."

Pat's smile was soft as she kissed Katie, pulling the woman with her into another room, placing her gently on the bed and moving to pull Katie into position her body pressed to Katie's, lips locked onto Katie's with passionate kiss after passionate kiss, her fingers finding their way inside Katie to claim her once again. It took only moments for Katie to fall apart, her cry turning to soft sobs, tears covering her cheeks even as she covered her face. 

"Hey..."

Pat's voice was soft as she pulled Katie's hands down, kissing away the tears, pulling Katie closer and showering her face with kisses. 

"Don't cry... I'm not leaving you this time."


	9. Katie/OFC (Reena)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still just fantasy. Written for a friend.

Katie had not wanted, not meant, to fall for the other woman and yet, the way that Reena looked at her, it was impossible to resist. The girl had walked into her life when it was falling apart and, somehow, put it all back together. Now, as they sat in silence, Katie began to laugh slightly, aware she would probably confuse the other woman. 

Reena had smirked slightly. 

"Having some thoughts are we, little miss Kinky?"

"Just wondering exactly why it took me so long to realize I definitely prefer being... controlled."

"Because, my darling, you love to be wanted and taken."

Reena's smirk is clear even as she leans to kiss Katie softly. 

"It's kinda... super hot."

Katie's flush rose and Reena couldn't help laughing. 

"Bloody hell, you insatiable woman..."

She rose, somewhat gracefully, and pulled Katie up with her, all but dragging her into the bedroom, shutting the door and turning with a smirk. 

"Strip and get on the bed."

Katie had smiled, doing so instantly. 

"Position one."

Reena's smirk was clear as Katie's hands grasped at the bars above her head. 

"Don't you dare move."

"Yes ma'am..."

Katie's reply is soft and she seems confident enough as she lets Reena strip her, her eyes closing only when Reena's touch skims her stomach, her breath catching as she fights not to arch to her touch. Reena smirks, rewarding her by cupping and teasing her breasts, drawing a low and needy mewl from Katie even as her hands move away and downward.

"Open."

The response is instant and Reena smirks again. 

"You are so whipped Derham."

Her hand runs lower, idily teasing Katie's clit and drawing a needy moan and a little panted 'Please'. 

"Please... what?"

"Please fuck me."

Reena rewards Katie instantly, noting the blush and wanting to be sure Katie doesn't retreat from her. Even as she pushes inward she speaks softly. 

"You can move, but keep those hands on the headboard."

Katie nods, exhaling a moan as she arches to Reena's touch, Reena's pace picks up until, eventually, Katie cries out needily.


	10. Katie/OFC (Liz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Total fantasy. Written for a friend.

Katie's smile is almost forced as she waits for the lifts, she needs to leave, needs to get home. Needs to be alone. Weeks of torture and pain have finally lead her here, the finals and... yes. She had won, but she needed to be free. 

The lift arrives and yet, as she enters, hoping to be alone, her eyes meet the gaze of another woman who joins her in the lift, as the doors close she waits, silent, praying that she isn't noticed. The other woman glances at her, smiles, and looks away. 

They ride down in peace and yet, when the doors open to the mob awaiting her it's the other woman who leads her safely to her car and sees her safely out and home. They sit in silence in the driveway before Katie speaks. 

"Would you like to... come inside?"

The other woman smiles. 

"I'd love to... I'm Liz, by the way."

"Katie..."

"I know."

The girl's accent is sweet and Katie finds herself blushing as she leads Liz inside. 

"Okay... you've gone red."

"Just... thinking."

"About?"

"Sex."

Liz's laugh is instant and dirty, dirty enough to make Katie smile. 

"Someone hot and flustered?"

"Yes... and, sadly... alone."

"Not tonight you're not."

The reply is quick and Katie gives instantly into the kiss, the woman's touch leaving an almost burning need in her. Katie's not sure how they make it to the bedroom, or why she's so willing to let Liz take control but she does. Liz's hands are everywhere and her lips are pressed firmly against Katie's own. Despite herself Katie moans, arches and gives in. Liz's hand ghosts over her clit and she inhales, arching to the girl's fingers with a panted 'Fuck... please'. Liz smiles, pushes in, takes her completely off guard and sets a pace that is both fast and firm, but loving. She screams as she hits her climax, falling almost bonelessly back onto the bed.


End file.
